


That’s not a joke, right? Because it’d be a very mean joke

by shamelesssmut



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Hand Job, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Simon looked up at the other and cleared his throat. He didn’t know where to start or how to say what was on his mind without sounding weird. The last thing he wanted was to sound weird. He had finally started getting along with Raphael and he didn’t want to ruin that. Okay, they weren’t best of friends but at least they were on speaking terms and the other was definitely helping him with the whole vampire thing that he was still adapting to. It took time to do it.Raphael sighed and raised an eyebrow at him. “So are you going to tell me what you want or should I read your mind?” he asked.“You can do that?” Simon asked, his eyes going wide at the thought that the other could see what was in his head.“Of course not.” Raphael snorted and ran a hand through his hair. “Just tell me what you want to know.”Simon nodded a bit, biting on his bottom lip. “I can do that, yeah. Just promise not to kill me.” He murmured, looking everywhere but at the other.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197





	That’s not a joke, right? Because it’d be a very mean joke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Here is some Saphael smut. I hope you like it if so please leave some kudos and comments!

Simon looked up at the other and cleared his throat. He didn’t know where to start or how to say what was on his mind without sounding weird. The last thing he wanted was to sound weird. He had finally started getting along with Raphael and he didn’t want to ruin that. Okay, they weren’t best of friends but at least they were on speaking terms and the other was definitely helping him with the whole vampire thing that he was still adapting to. It took time to do it.

Raphael sighed and raised an eyebrow at him. “So are you going to tell me what you want or should I read your mind?” he asked.

“You can do that?” Simon asked, his eyes going wide at the thought that the other could see what was in his head.

“Of course not.” Raphael snorted and ran a hand through his hair. “Just tell me what you want to know.”

Simon nodded a bit, biting on his bottom lip. “I can do that, yeah. Just promise not to kill me.” He murmured, looking everywhere but at the other.

Raphael rolled his eyes a bit. “I haven’t done that till now and you’ve asked a lot of stupid things. I doubt I’ll do it now.” He said.

“You never know. Plus, I haven’t asked that many stupid questions.” He grumbled but then tilted his head to the side, okay so maybe he had asked a lot of stupid questions but it wasn’t his fault. Being a vampire was definitely not an easy thing and he had a lot of questions.

“Just ask.” Raphael groaned, pulling Simon out of his thoughts. 

Simon nodded, trying to calm his nerves. It was just a normal question; he didn’t even know why he was so nervous about it. “Yeah, okay. So um….I heard the others talking earlier about….biting each other. Do we…. Do we do that? I mean what’s the point of it? We can’t feed of each other, can we?”

“No, we cannot. But we can still do it. For pleasure. „Raphael explained. “Sometimes we do it during sex, the feeling is nice. Having someone feed off of you is very nice as for the person who’s taking the blood, It still tastes good. True, we still need human blood to survive but our blood tastes delicious as well. I’d even dare say better than humans.” He added, looking at the other. “Is that what you wanted to ask me? You were quite nervous to do so.”

Simon nodded a bit, feeling as if he could blush if only he was alive. “I know, I just….I don’t even know. „he sighed and looked around the room. “You have done it, right?” he asked, glancing at the other. Of course he had done it, he was ancient, okay maybe not that old but old enough to have tried a couple of things. Simon wanted to try these things as well but it wasn’t like he could just go around and ask other vampires if they wanted to bite him.

Raphael nodded. “Yes, I’ve that’s why I’m telling you it feels nice for both sides. You’re really curious about it. Interested in it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other.

“Well, kinda. I mean it does sound interesting.” He shrugged a bit. “But I guess I’ll have to wait a long time to try it out. Not like I’ve many fans around this place.” He said, which was true he didn’t have a lot of friends around the den but there was something else as well. He didn’t want to try with just anyone. He wanted to try it with Raphael, but this was something he couldn’t just tell him. This was going to be too weird and Raphael was going to hate him for it so he bit on his bottom lip and looked down.

Raphael tilted his head to the side, watching the other closely, he was many things but a fool was not one of them. There was a reason behind Simon asking him about biting and it wasn’t just curiosity. He thought about it for a moment before he smirked. But of course, it was so obvious he almost wanted to slap himself for not getting it immediately.

“You want to try it with me, don’t you?” he asked with a silky voice. This was going to be a lot of fun. He had noticed the other a long time ago. He was attractive and adorable and he didn’t even know it. He has thought about making the first step but he didn’t want to scare him away, becoming a vampire was shocking enough. 

Simon looked at him with wide eyes. SO maybe he wasn’t that good into hiding what he wanted if the other had read him like an open book. “Well I mean I…..I’m sorry.” He murmured and got up. “I’ll just go now.” He murmured, making his way towards the door. He had successfully made things weird between them.

“Simon, I never said you’ve to leave.” Raphael said as he tilted his head to the other, baring his neck. “You can try it.” He smirked at him, almost laughing out loud when the other turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, blinking. “That’s not a joke, right? Because it’d be a very mean joke.” He murmured, trying to keep his eyes on Raphael’s face and not on his bare neck but he was having a hard time concentrating.

“No, it’s not a joke. Come here.” Raphael said quietly and hummed pleased when the other made his way back to the bed. Raphael was glad that they had that talk in his room, the bed was all too convenient place for it, not that the desk in his office won’t have been fun but still…another time.

Simon stopped in front of Raphael and licked his lips as he looked down at the other. “So…I can bite you? And you won’t eat me after that?” he asked, still not believing that the other was letting him do that.

Raphael laughed softly this time. “Yes, Simon, you can bite me and no there is no catch. Relax.” He said.

Simon nodded a bit and took a deep breath that he obviously didn’t even need. He was going to go for it then. Without giving himself time to decide against it, he moved to straddle Raphael’s hips and looked at him with big eyes.

Raphael hummed quietly and placed his hands on Simon’s hips, giving him a small smile, his head tilted to the side still. “Go on.” He whispered.

Simon looked at him one last time before he listened to the other. He leaned closer and licked on his neck gently before he bit it firmly. The moment the first drop of blood hit his tongue, he let out a deep moan. Raphael was right, it was so much better than humans’ blood and he didn’t even think that was possible. 

Raphael groaned quietly and let his eyes fall shut. He had forgotten just how good it felt to have someone drink from him. It was heaven. He grabbed Simon’s hips and pulled him closer to himself, pressing their bodies flush together as Simon wrapped his arms around his neck and kept drinking greedily.

He wasn’t sure if it was vampire’s blood in general or just Raphael’s but he didn’t want to stop ever. He gladly moved closer to the other and moaned quietly again when he felt Raphael’s reaction under him. It was quite visible. He hummed and slowly moved his hips, moaning quietly when he felt the other getting even harder under him.

Raphael let out a small moan before he bit on his bottom lip, so the other had quickly noticed his reaction to the biting and drinking thing. He didn’t seem to mind so Raphael happily pushed Simon’s hips more firmly down against his.

Simon hummed when he felt Raphael’s hands sneak under his shirt and touch all over his bare back. This was definitely something he was enjoying but he did want more. He waited for another minute in which he slowly drank from Raphael but when the other didn’t do anything else than touch his bare back he slowly pulled away, licking on the wound on his neck and moving to look at the other.

Raphael meet Simon’s eyes and groaned quietly, they were full with so much hunger that he wanted nothing more than to take the other right there and then. “I want you.” He growled as he worked on undoing Simon’s pants.

Simon hummed and slowly rolled his hips against Raphael’s. “All yours.” He grinned at the other, moaning when he felt Raphael’s cock jump in his pants.

Raphael didn’t need any more encouraging. He quickly sucked on his fingers before pushing them in Simon’s pants. He kept his eyes firmly on the other’s face as he slowly pushed a finger inside of him. He couldn’t wait to get inside him but he was going to take his time in order not to hurt him, okay that mostly but maybe also to tease him a bit.

Simon gasped and moaned loudly at the finger in him, his back arched his hips pushing back against the finger, getting it all the way in and almost pleading for more. However, Raphael’s lips on his stopped him from saying anything as another finger slowly pushed inside of him.

“Raph….” Simon gasped against the other’s lips when the fingers started moving faster inside him, setting his body on fire with every move. “More, more.” He groaned, his head falling on Raphael’s shoulder, his ass moving a bit in the air and gasping as other finger joined the others. Raphael was too good with his fingers and without even realizing it Simon was pushing back against them, fucking himself firmly on them as he nipped and sucked on Raphael’s neck, his own hands trying desperately to undo Raphael’s pants.

Raphael groaned when Simon finally finished his task of pushing his pants open. The other quickly moved to he was on his knees next to Raphael, smirking at him one last time before his mouth was preoccupied with sucking and licking on his cock. Raphael moaned loudly as he pushed his fingers inside the other again, firmly thrusting them in and out as his eyes focused on the way Simon was wrapping his lips around him, sucking on his head or taking as much of him as he could.

Simon tried to focus on Raphael’s cock in his mouth and his balls rolling in his palm but it was a little bit hard with the other’s fingers thrusting hard inside him, driving him crazy. He almost whined when the fingers pulled out of him and left him feeling empty but soon he felt a tug on his hair. He moved up and hummed when Raphael’s lips crashed on his, kissing him hungrily, demandingly licking inside his mouth as his hand wrapped around Simon’s cock, giving him a few jerks. 

“On your hands and knees, bebe vampiro.” He whispered against the other’s lips before he got up from the bed, kicking his pants and boxers off. 

Simon didn’t wait to be told twice as he pulled on his own pants and boxers and moved on his hands and knees, his ass high in the air. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening. It was the best thing ever. Okay, the best thing ever came a second later when Raphael pushed inside him, his cock quickly filling him. Simon cried out in pleasure as Raphael pushed all the way inside, his hands holding the other firmly. 

“You feel so good, Simon. „he groaned as he started moving firmly, pulling almost all the way out before he slammed back in, his hands moving between touching Simon’s back and holding his hips in place as he followed a hard and fast pace of his hips slamming against Simon’s own, his cock pushing deep inside the other. He had never felt so good, the other was hot and tight and just perfect for him.

Simon moaned, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he trusted back every now and then, trying to keep up with Raphael’s pace, trying to hold himself back. It seemed like Raphael had noticed that and wasn’t’ that happy about it as the next thing Simon knew was that Raphael’s hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking it firmly, his hips still pushing hard inside him, rubbing firmly his prostate. “Raph!” was all he could say before he was coming, moaning loudly, his whole body spasming with pleasure.

Raphael slowed down his hips before stopping completely, fully inside the other, his cock still rock hard. He slowly pulled his hand away from Simon’s cock and smirked as he licked it clean. “You taste so good.” He whispered.

Simon whined when he felt Raphael’s cock jump inside him at the words. “You’re still hard. „he whispered.

“That’s because I’m not done with you.”Raphael smirked as he pulled out of him. “Lay down on your back.” He commanded and hummed as the other quickly did as he was told, spreading his legs for the other and licking his lips.

Raphael hummed and moved to stand between his legs. He watched the other as he slowly pushed inside of him again.

Simon moaned, his body arching to get closer to the other, to get more of him inside. Raphael smirked and leaned to kiss him hungrily as he started quickening his pace once again before he going back to his firm, deep thrusts that seemed to be driving Simon crazy.

“Oh, Raph….”Simon groaned, his nails digging into Raphael’s back, he glanced down between them, noticing his cock now fully hard laying against his stomach. 

Raphael followed his gaze and smirked before he leaned to nip on a nipple. “We have a very nice stamina.” He whispered before he licked the nipple.

Simon groaned and arched his back. “D-DO that again. „he whined, his hips pushing back against Raphael’s. 

Raphael hummed and moved to play with the other nipple as he kept his pace firm. After a moment he pulled away and looked at the other, his fangs showing up. 

Simon quickly nodded as Raphael opened his mouth to ask him. He knew what the question was going to be and he was giving him absolute permission to bite him. “Do it, Please.” He whined, quickly baring his neck for the other.

Raphael groaned and leaned to bite on his neck, moaning at the taste, his hips moving uncontrollably. He moaned when he heard Simon’s cry of pleasure and felt hotness splash his stomach second before he felt Simon’s whole body shake with the wave of pleasure hitting his body. He could let go now that the other had come. Raphael moaned as he drank more of the other, his hips making a few fast thrusts before he pushed them all the way inside of the other and let himself go.

Simon moaned quietly when he felt Raphael cum inside him, wrapping his arms tightly around the other he smiled at the few kisses left on his neck.

Raphael rolled off of him after a moment, smiling at him softly.

“That was….wow. „Simon whispered as he turned on his side to look at the other.

“I know. „Raphael smiled at him and leaned to peck his lips. “Being a vampire has its perks. „he whispered and nipped on Simon’s lips. “Why don’t you get some sleep now and I can show you more of these perks.” He smirked.

Simon hummed and moved closer to Raphael. “Gladly.” He whispered and closed his eyes.

In the end it turned out that Simon didn’t need anyone showing him any perks, he was quite capable of finding them himself. Hence how two hours later Raphael woke up to the feeling of a warm mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking him into hardness. The moment he had opened his eyes, showing that he was awake, the mouth had disappeared and Simon had moved on him, his hips moving firmly, his eyes focused on Raphael’s face as he moved his body in surely a sinful way. That was when Raphael realized that the fun was just begging, that or later than night when Simon’s smart little tongue was pushing inside his hole, licking around or it was when Simon’s fingers were pushing against his prostate almost driving him crazy or maybe it was moments after that when he was bouncing on Simon’s cock fast, his body not capable of getting enough of the other. Yes, he wasn’t exactly sure when he realized that this was just the beginning but he loved every moment of it.


End file.
